I Was Left
by Neko-charm25
Summary: what if Naruto had a little sister? and lived in mondren times... come on just read the story
1. Chapter 1

name: Ayame Uzmaki

age: same has Naruto

favorites

flower: iris

colors: blue green purple

food: fruit

song: your soul my beats and dango

LOOKS- blond hair looks like naruto

personality- Ayame is shy when she dosent now any one and will not let any one hurt the ones she loves she also to nice and always have a smile even if she is sad she also alway put others be her. she also REALLY STORNG!

dislikes- bullies ,sterotypes, fangirls loud morings, her job but dosent complain.

hoblies- singing daceing playing music, walks at night, fencing, martshial arts, thinking, looking at the moon.

family: big borther- naruto (not reatied)

Bio- was abused and hurt every day in tell naruto hlep her now she lives with him and teaches her slef so she can pay for his pirvite school he thinks hes on a scolorship


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for really bad spelling

**Ayame Pov. **

"Pleas, pleas you can get in it will be a piece of cake for you." It was naruto again for the millionth time this mouth I guesses I can try they'll let us stay in dorms and pay our food if I can get in maybe I only need to work part time and it seems fun I also played the money so no matter what Naruto can go to school their. lady Tsunade talk to me about it too I guesses I won't hurt to try right?

I kick naruto in the face "oww… what's that for" he said rumbling his face and glaring at me. "It's not nice to hit your big brother."

"well it was because you won't shut for the love of god I'm sorry but it was the only way to get you to listen, because I wanted to tell you I'm going to Konoha private school."I smiled. I was going to start telling him what he shouldn't do naruto but instead grab me and ran out the door with his bike I sat on the handle bars while hearing about the school. When we faintly got their I got off and waited for naruto to chain you the bike. Hmm…. I wonder if I'm going to have some friends or get bullied by people and drop out then I shock the thought of dropping out away. "No I'm not running away again!"

"What the hell are you talking about Ayame?" naruto said

"Naruto, did I just say that out loud?" I blush in enmeshment.

"YUP! And that what makes you so cute." He yelled while hugging me cussing people to look at us.

"Since when did you have a girlfriend… and how did you get so lucky to she too hot to be dating you" I guy with to red marks on his faces was saying while walking to us. At the same time I was mad because I don't like my brother to be picked on and fathered that he called my hot.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP KIBA I'M NOT THAT BAD AND WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT I CAN DATE SOME ONE WHOS HAS HOT HAS HER, AND STAY AWAY FORM HER" Naruto said or I mean yelled.

Since I didn't know any one I stayed behind naruto and said "I'm not dating him I'm his little sister." Softly.

"Yup that's right she my little sister." He said proudly

I turn to naruto and started yelling at him "NARUTO HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU DO NOT YELL! IS ME YELLING AT YOU THE ONLT WAY I CAN TO YOU! I'm sorry for my brother actions" I said after I got done yelling at Naruto while hitting him with a paper fan.

"Oww… that's the seconded time to day" naruto wined has I hit one more time with the fan.

"It's fine I'm use to that." Kiba replied ignoring naruto.

"Naruto were going to be late we need to get to the offices and take the teats." I said back to my soft voice

"Right were going to be yelled at if were late." Naruto responded he took my hand and ran down to the office then I took my test. An hour after I finish me and naruto had been talking about things when Shizune lady Tsunade assistant comes out.

"I have your results and you didn't…"

"I have the results and you didn't pass" she said what I didn't pass how I guess I go back to working fulltime and only see naruto on some weekends when he has nothing better to do.

"WHAT how can she not pass I pass and I'm an idiot compared to her" naruto yelled spanking me out of my thoughts.

"Naruto stop" I said not even looking at him

"Shizune, it's not proper to lie." I said looking into eyes.

"Smart kid. Here is the pages and info you need, you're in the same dorm house has naruto so I'm hoping he be some of help." She said and smiled sweetly.

"Come on lets go it's going to be so fun, I knew you would pass!" he as saying has he tug me along around the halls.

"Oww… watch were your going." I said with a mad voice.

"Maybe you should watch were your going." He said with a smirk.

"Don't make me repeat myself twice petty boy or should I say duck ass." I said give him a smirk right back.

"Ayame stop it snap out of it." Naruto said pushing the duck as- I mean duck butt off me. Oh my god I can't believed that just happen I was going to land up hurting some. And it wouldn't be the first.

"I'm I'm sorry" I kind of stuttering my words "I normal don't do that forgive me for using shuck impolite words." I finish feeling ashamed

"Ayame its ok this duck ass is Sasuke." Naruto said

"Naruto don't use those words I called him it once doesn't mean for you to call it" I sulked him

"I'm your big brother so I can say whatever I want and I'm response able for you" he glared at me

"Naruto this chick can't be your sister can she?" the duck butt said I'm mean Sasuke. Note to self work on that.

"Yes I can duck- Sasuke." I glared at him while fixing my hat so he or nobody see the monster I am. "Naruto I like that other friend of yours better let's go find him." I said tick off and dragging Naruto.

"You mean Kiba I think he's at the dorm." Naruto said now with me on his back and going on about how I'm going to love it here.

"WAKE UP, Were here. Was I really that boring?" I ask while poking me I just look at him with a stop it or I'll kill you look.

**Kiba Pov.**

I was in the middle of cooking something or trying not to catch the house on fire when I heard Naruto say something. I look at my burnt eggs. Why is Tenten, Hinata, and Temari all ways gone around meal time we really need more female that can do house work around here I walk out of the kitchen to see some girl giving Naruto the death look wait that's the girl who says she's Naruto sister right

"What's burring" she says looking around then stops and gives me smile when she sees me

"SHIT!" I yelled running back into the kitchen. "I left the stove on!"

When I faintly put out the small fire on the stove with burring myself I turn to see Naruto slightly laughing. "Idiot you left the stove on" Naruto laughing

"Naruto it not nice to laugh at other people at last has the guts to try it do I need to remind you what you did last time I let you cook." The girl said has naruto beg not to tell she must have a lot of stuff to black mail him with. Then she looks at me and starts to walk closer to me. "You're burnt" see says picking up me hand then looks at Naruto "go get the first aid kit." He nods and runs to get it "sit." She says pointing to a chair.

"Oww!" I yell has she touches my burn

"sorry." She looks so cute I pretty her voice is so soft and gentle.

"I got it" Naruto say walking in with the first aid kit.

"You would have got it faster if it was reamed." She say taking out some aloe to put on my burn.

"Ayame I'm hungry can you make me some reamed." He complains

"Shut up can you see I'm helping Kiba, that's your name right?"

"Yup" I say watching her finish putting a Band-Aid on my hand were I'm burn. Then kissing it causing me to blush a little Naruto look at me like he was going to kill me.

"Naruto don't give Kiba that look it's like what every parent dose to their kid I did that to you when you got hurt when you're little, sorry but it's just normal for me to do it now." She told naruto like she was his older sister.

"Just remember I'm your older brother and I'm responsible for you. Know will you make me some food." He said sounding like he really cared for her like family.

"Yes, mother." She said smirking at him make me laugh. She turns around "you still haven't eaten yet I'm guessing."

"Ya" I said rubbing the back of my head

"Ok then, Naruto Kiba gets out so I can cook." She said louder putting on an apian.

**Naruto Pov **

I and Kiba walk out and when we were out of ringed I was going to yell at Kiba I would kill him but I don't want to be killed. "Kiba don't get any ideas in your head." I say kind of joking knowing Ayame would kill him if he tried to get in her pants.

"Its ok man, I would look out for Sasuke before me I would never do that to you because I like to life." What he said was true Sasuke is my best friend be is also known has a player. And I don't want Ayame getting hurt more then she had already has.

"Naruto Kiba lunch is done." She yells thought the kitchen. Me and Kiba put down the video game and ran into the kitchen my sis dose makes best ramen ever. Has my sis was dishing up the food she became to have a rather serious exception on her faces. "Naruto." She said with a sad and nervous voice.

"What's wrong?" I answered knowing something was up we both forgot about Kiba at the time.

"Your be my brother no matter what even if everyone hates me." She said looking down in the pot.

"Ya." Was all I said?

"No Naruto tell me the truth we you still love care for me protect me. Will you never leave me alone again even if all your friends hate me and no one loves me will you still be my brother. Will you still love me even though I am a thing that should be dead? Do you promise to?" She said wiping few tarries form her eyes.

I smiled and respond poling her into a hug "Shh it's ok to cry, yes I will always love you I promise." I said make her cry more then she stop after a couple minutes.

She push out of my hug and look into my eyes "you idiot." She said smiling "why did you promise now you can't break it you know?" She finishes standing up fully.

"Because it's true." I said looking into her eyes then she turn to Kiba

"Kiba." She said with no expiration looking at him with could eyes

"Yes" he reposed look sacred of what she's going to do next. She walks closers to him and put and on his solder.

"Do you promise me to stay Naruto friend even though he's love me." She asks.

"Why wouldn't I. I promise" he smiled

**Kiba Pov**

She looks really serious and I was serious to about what I said she smiled and said "a promise is a promise." She look so cute then she reaches with her small hands to her hat on her head and took it off and whispered "because I'm a Neko." I pulled her into a hug, rubbing and let her cry again. At first Naruto look like he was going to kill me then his eyes soften then smiles.

"Its makes you look cute." I say kind of hitting on her.

"Don't hit on her." Naruto says

"What are you talking about Naruto?" She ask. ****

**Ayame POV**

"What are you talking about Naruto? He didn't hit me." I said honestly confuses I might be smart when it comes to book smart but when it comes to love and crap is author thing sad I know.

"You're so stupid when it's come to these things." Naruto says stuffing the rest of his food in his faces I kind of smiled at his comment but what do I got to say it's true. After the drama I made with Naruto and Kiba we went back to eating

"Well, at least I know how to eat right without spilling almost all of the food on me." I said pored of my come back up that was pretty good.

"I am full." Naruto said well more complain.

"Good now go get out of those clothing you look like a mess." I told him he says he's the older brother but I act like the older sister.

"Hey, who's cooking is one of the girls back I thought there still at the mall." I look back and look who it Mr. Pretty boy or also known Sasuke. "Oh, it just you." Ya it's just me why does he have a problem if he was Naruto right now he would have a kick in the butt.

"Are you just going to stand there a look pretty Naruto might come back down and be hungry again so if you don't want Kiba's burnt eggs you better come and eat?" I say getting a little mad. Who does he think he is just smirking at me and Kiba?

"You're staying the night right Ayame." Naruto ask while walking down the stairs.

"No." I said dishing up a blow of food for Sasuke to eat.

"Why not? Don't make me beg." He said hopefully.

"For one where I am I going to sleep they can't get a bed in the extra room tell tomorrow, I don't have PJs or spare clothing, and lastly I don't have you know what. And I almost forgot what Cinny is going to eat she's going to come and attack us if we don't." I finish wondering where she could have run off to that dam cat; all well she'll find me like always.

"Well I got your-"Naruto was responding

"Give that to me." I said in a demanding manner taking my medicine form his hands. "Why do you even have this?"

"Maybe because of you?" They told me the fact he cared for me so much made me smile and give him a hug but, not in tell this small fight is over. "Well, back to what I was saying for cloths-" was all he got to say before he got cut off again.

"You can stay over at my dorm house and use my old cloths ok? By the way I'm Temari." She said I all ready like her she's nice.

"I'm I'm Hinata." She says stuttering her words.

"Wait you must be the one Naruto-"I got cut off by Naruto putting a hand over my mouth.

"You promise not to tell anyone except when you're using black mail remember?" he said with his hand over my mouth. I just licked it "eww!" Naruto yelled.

"Tenten." The last girl said

"I'm Ayame that dope over there little sister." I smiled at them.

"Are those cat ears on you?" Tenten notices. "They make you look so cute."

"Cute? But yes." I ask I never got that reaction excepted once with Kiba to day.

"So are you going to stay there no reason not to we have cat food too." She finishes.

"I guess." I say kind of unsure. She pulled me out of the dorm house. With Naruto right behind us leaving Tenten and Hinata be hide they were waving has they pulled back Naruto form running after me.

"Wait Ayame!" I here Naruto yelled I just kept walking not hearing anything he said.

"This place is so big it's like a little town." I whisper to myself.

"Don't worrier you gut use to it." She said I wonder if I'm her friend I have to right she is so nice god dam 'it I can tell these things.

"Temari, are we friends?" I ask sacred for the answer.

"Your as dumb has Naruto sometimes," she bluntly said. "Baka, of course were friends."

"Really!" I said running up to her and hugging her. "Well, you're my first best friend that's not an animal or my stupid brother." I say crying

"Are you crying?" she turns around to whip the tears off my face I felt like she was a older sister similar to Naruto I feel like I love her already like one to. "I feel like mom or an older sister doing this." She said whipping the last of my tears away. "No need to be sad."

"I'm not these are tears of joy." I said whipping my nose with my sleeve. "Is it ok if you can be my 'big sister' like Naruto my older brother." I ask hopefully

"On one condition if you smile instead of cry you don't want big puffy eyes." She smile I cleared the last of my tears and smiled. "There you go now how bout we go inside to meet all the idiots that I live with." I said

"okay." I said has I flowed her in the home I made new friends I already love it here life is going awesome. 'Be carefully Ayame I don't want to see you getting hurt, I love you I'm just looking out for you.' Cinny told me in my head yes I can talk to her she is like a mother to me 'I now, love you too'.

"I know these people might look a little crazy at first but their acutely really friendly idiots. Also stay close" Temari tells me has she been opening the door.

"Okay!" I responded with a smile but, wondering who these people well form are what Temari said there idiots but friendly ones but I need to stay close to her. Oh well, I just I will just wait and see.

"TOBI GET THE FUCK BACK HERE I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" was the first thing I hared when Temari open the door.

"Sorry Ayame their like this a lot stay here and don't go any were let me repeat myself don't leave this place." With that Temari ran off. I stay their listening to the back ground noises of swearing and yelling with sounds of a TV I'm guessing the dorm looks a lot like the one where Naruto lives white walls, wooden stairs I'm assuming lead to bedrooms and to doorways leading to opposite room maybe a living room and a kitchen. The smell of burnt food filed the room I was in. Does anyone here now how to cook?

"Are just going to stand there and looking pretty or move?" said some with red hair snapping me out of my thought.

For a second I give him a puzzled look then it hit me he wanted me to move how stupid can I get _'really stupid'_ Cinny said in my head '_shut up'_ I told her. I was moving out of the way and replied "sorr-"I got cut off by Temari yelling at me

"I thought I told you not to move from where you were standing." She scrolled me.

"Sorry I was moving out of the way for him." I said softly pointing to the semi cute red head. She looks up at him away from me.

"Sasori, he could of walk around." Sounding mad at me still I give her my best puppy dog face.

"Pleas Tem-Chan don't be mad at me." I said still giving her my puppy dog face and acting like a little kid. No one ever said no to it.

"Dam-it why do you have to be so cute with your cat ears and your face." She complains. "I forgive you." she finishes

"Thank you Temari." I yell giving her a big hug. "Now that's over what's burning." I ask.

"Someone cooking." Sasori answered. I almost forgot about him.

"Dam, why can't anyone cook in this house." Temari said.

"I can cook something if you really wanted me to." I say hoping to cheer her up.

"Can't get any worst, Sasori take her to the kitchen and keep an eye on her will you. I really need to use the bathroom. Bye!" she yelled already almost all the way up the stairs not giving Sasori time to responded.

"I guess I have no chose, come on lets go what your name any way kid?" he says has turning around with his hands in his pockets.

"Ayame." I said and fallowed him in to the kitchen.

"Hey, Deidara we have Ayame to cook we don't need your shit." Sasori said calmly has he entered the kitchen he turned around to face me and said "go do your thing."

"Screw you un." Deidara respond.

"It can't be that bad right?" I ask while walking over to where Deidara was cooking to test some of his food. "Never mind it can doses any one now how took cook in this whole school?" I ask. Sasori smirks Deidara looks sad. "No no it's not that bad I just think might be to crisp." I said trying to cheer him up then Sasori makes a small laugh. "Shut up Sasori it's not nice to laugh maybe this will be your diner if your keep it up."I smirk when I see him stop.

"I like you. Your funny what's your name." Deidara ask.

"Oh me? I'm Ayame." I say extending my hand "Deidara right?" I ask questing myself.

"Yup that me un" He says taking me hand. "How do you know Sasori un?" He asks.

"I don't Temari just told him to take me to the kitchen and watch me while she goes do stuff." I smiled. Then his phone rings he look at it then looks back up.

"Sorry un." He say putting his phone in his pocket "I need to go thanks for doing diner for me I'll be back un." He waves has he walks out.

"Bye! Welcome!" I yell back waving at him then I turn around to Sasori "What do you want for dinner?" I ask while putting on an apron and washing my hands.

"Curry" he answered.

**Sasori Pov**

"Then curry it is" she smiled at me I smiled back she just someone that make you smile. Temari was kind of right on how she was cute. I was dozing off when she asks me a question "what do you like to do on your free time?"

"Art?" it more sounded like a question then a response it kind of surprise me.

"Tell me about it." She seemed both intuited but still focused on cooking. It didn't smell all that bad.

"I like making puppets I won a couple awarders for them to but, the dope doesn't understand the meaning of art the thinks that only beauty lasts for a while when it comes to art then he blows up his art work. While I think it's a forever lasting beauty" I finished, she smiled at what I said.

"I think your both right." She says looking at the food she was cooking.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Everyone has their own thought a pawn it." She said in her small voice.

"well what's your thought?" I ask.

"Don't know." She said putting a few things in the curry. "done now want to get of your lazy butt and help me." She said

"No not really." I smirk.

"Well it wasn't a question so set the table." Ayame demanded.

"Fine." I said starting setting up the table. We didn't talk I just set the table while see put the food on the plates. Then setting tow bowls on either side.

"Finish." She smiled at her work. She looks over to me and said "go clean up."

**Ayame POV **

I told Sasori to go clean up. I put the apron back where it was before. Then walk to the door way and at the top of my lungs yelled "DINER IS READY!" a few seconds after that some came in.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS FUCKING BITCH." The guy yelled that has a mouth full of words.

**Hidan POV**

I walk into the kitchen and see this random bitch in the kitchen. And said maybe yelled "WHO THE HELL IS THIS FUCKING BITCH!" she stood their looking at me like she was surprise and sacred at the same time. Not long after bitch 1 (Konan) and bitch 2 (Temari) ran in.

"Hidan if you put one finger on Ayame I will personally kill you, and were the hell is Sasori I told him to watch Ayame." Bitch 2 yelled how in the hell I'm I suppose to know I was about to yell at her when Ayame cut in.

"He didn't do anything, I think he was just surprise to see me in the house I would to. And Sasori I told him to clean up." She said then looks at me. "Hey, I'm Ayame Uzumaki Naruto's little sister. It's nice to meet you." She finished.

"Hindan." I said by now everyone was in the kitchen sitting down. And started eating.

"Ayame come on let's sit down" Bitch 2 said

"Okay." Ayame responded.

Ayame Pov

"okay." I said smiling sitting next to Temari. Everyone was talking and eating they look all so happy Temari was mainly talking to her friend. I tug on Temari sleeve and ask "Hey Tem, who are the rest of these people?"

"I almost forget you didn't know everyone." Temari said standing form her chair. "Okay idiots this is Ayame Naruto little sister and is sleeping over to night so be nice and tell her your names we will start with Konan." She said sitting down.

"Hi Ayame, I'm Konan." She smiled at me.

"it's nice to meet you." I smiled back at her.

"Pain." The next guy said I just nodded.

"Itachi Uchiha." He said giving me a little smile

"Oh your duck butt big brother." I said

"Hn." He responded.

"Kisame Hoshigaki it's nice to meet you." He smiled

"You too." I smiled

"You know Sasori me un thanks for doing diner." He said

"Don't forget about dishes." I smiled cutely.

"Zetsu, I have spilt personality's." he said

"That's cool." I said

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY AND AYM-CHAN IS A GOOD GIRL!" I laughed.

"Yes Tobi is a very good boy." I smiled.

"You know me bitch." Hidan said

"I'm not a female dog you are so don't call me that." I said to him. Has others smirked.

"Kakuzu I like you kid."

"Thanks." I smiled

"Gaara,Temari little brother." He said. He looks more like Sasori.

"Kankuro I'm the seconded oldest."

"Nice to meet you guys." I said and then everyone went back to eating everyone look nice. This is a good start. And no one ask me about having cat ears. They just let me be me. _'Cinny it looks like I have some new friends.' 'Looks like you do kid'_


End file.
